Angels & Demons
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: The Sequel to Angels V.S. Demons! The love between an angel and a demon is deeply forbidden. Never should a demon pass into the gates of Heaven. Nor should an angel pass through the bridge to Hell. If either crosses, the angel/demon could die. What happens when Ikuto has to risk everything for Amu? It's either him or Amu. Will he do it? Amuto!
1. Prologue

**~Angels & Demons~**

**~Prologue~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! All rights belong to its original owner(s). **_

….

A blond man paced the length of the room, mumbling and grumbling about something. Certain words stood out against the others: "Amu", "Ikuto", "Revenge", and so on. There were more, but the murmur of the grumbling could easily been put aside. The man was pacing in front of a large wood (oak maybe?) desk. An imposing man sat behind it in his leather rolling chair. He looked almost like a tyrant, which he probably was. He was well toned, had dark brown hair that helped make his handsome features even more…. Handsome. His hands were clasped together tightly, almost like bounding ropes, and he had them pressed to his forehead in exasperation. He sighed heavily, feeling all the stress and worry leave him…. Not.

"Will you quit your mumbling and shut up?" He said in a tired voice to the pacing blond.

The blond immediately stopped mid stride and straightened up. "Yes sir!"

"Thank you." He replied, but it didn't seem like he meant it.

The man resumed the fiddling off his thumbs, and the occasional sigh and "ugh" from time to time. The blond stood in front of him, tense, and rocking back and forth on his heels. The man slapped his palm down on the table, a mischievous grin spreading across his extremely handsome face. He laughed and smirked. Both the grin and the smirk were seemingly alike to a certain pink headed girl's own smirk and grin.

"I've got it!" He shouted into the silent air.

"You've got what…sir?" The blond asked. Curiosity and fear flickered through his eyes as he gazed at his boss.

The Director started to explain his "mastermind plan" to his faithful servant. The blond nodded at all the right moments. "Mhmm", "Alright", "I've got this covered" were practically all the blond probably said. The man leaned back after whispering for a few tense minutes. The smirk was still in place as he laughed once more.

"It's perfect! Actually, that's an understatement. We have to be careful with this. Amu doesn't know we're not dead yet. I'd like to keep it that way…. Tadase." The man said.

"Yes sir. I will not let anyone know about this secret." Tadase said, saluting his boss.

The Director laughed evilly. "Great…. Great."

He turned in his chair to face the window behind him. The window didn't have much of a view. What used to be the beautiful rolling hills of clouds and shimmering light and singing angels… had now changed to something darker. The clouds had been replaced by bursting flames of fire from erupting volcanoes. The shimmering light was now a dark, morbid blackness that seemed to wrap around everything, covering up all traces of existence. The singing angels were nowhere in sight. In fact, there wasn't even an angel down in these depths. Perhaps Tadase, but he didn't much count. He was more of a hybrid angel, yet he never really truly was a hybrid angel or an actual angel. He would forever remain that demon that had believed everything could come true… if he just _believed! _If he just _believed? _How stupid! Why would he be an angel, when he was born a demon? You couldn't change your race; that was nearly impossible. Tadase was probably only 45% angel. Maybe more…. the constant testing and pills and genetic changing had probably given him a better percentage of angel. Maybe… 56%? Who knew? At this rate, Tadase had become almost like… a test subject. He was the first demon ever that wanted to become an angel. There were others like him, of course. What one man has thought of, a thousand other men has already thought of. Wasn't that how the saying went? They all gave up on that silly little dream, unlike this annoyingly persistent brat. The Director sighed, rolling his eyes.

The smirk grew once more. What a silly boy, he had believed everything the Director had said. Finally, a test subject, a servant… a loyal one. He had a a toy to play with, and Tadase never suspected a thing.

On to more important matters…

Getting his favorite daughter back from that horrible demon… Ikuto was it?

"Don't worry Amu… I'll save you from that demon. No matter how much he has altered your mind… I won't let him get to you." The Director whispered.

"Did you say something sir?" Tadase asked the Director.

The Director looked up and his gaze hardened. "No I did not."

"Oh I thought you did…."

"You thought wrong."

…


	2. Chapter 1

**~Angels & Demons~**

**~Chapter 1~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just own the plot. I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters or any of the brands that may be mentioned in this story. **_

…**..**

Cloaked in darkness, the blonde male, Tadase, stepped out of the shadow. A devilish smirk slipped onto his lips as he caught sight of who was at the other end. The reddish brown haired girl that stood in front of him laughed. The laugh was high-pitched and shrill and sounded more like something Santa said. Instead of the merry way Santa said it, it was an eviler way, a cruel way.

"Have you gotten the information I required?" Tadase asked her.

"Of course! What do you take me for, Tadase?" The female asked, a brow raising up.

He scoffed. "Alright, do I owe you anything?"

She smirked now. "Owe me? Well, maybe that kiss that I have been wanting all these years will come in handy, yes?"

"No." Tadase couldn't stop himself from saying that one syllable word. He even rolled his eyes when the girl asked him.

The red brown haired girl blinked her sharp green eyes. Her eyelashes barely brushing her cheekbones, as lips formed into a pout. She had been asking him that question for years now. Every single time, she has been turned down by him. She sighed, shaking her head, tossing her head full of red brown curls. She flipped them over her right shoulder, laughing once more. She smiled playfully now.

"Anyways, here's all the information you wanted." The female said, handing Tadase a black hard drive.

He took it, his fingertips brushing against hers. He saw a blush flush over her pale cheeks, and he smirked. The effects he could have on women were amazing. That, and Tadase was being a little bit too full of himself.

"Thanks, Saaya." He said, a genuine smile finding its way onto his lips. He leaned in close to her ear as he said those words. He whispered them seductively. Saaya could feel a blush spread frantically across her cheeks.

She took a quick step back. "Alright, alright, quit playing tricks on me. I'll be on my way. Bye, Tadase." She said, stepping into the shadows and leaving.

Tadase waited a few more seconds, hearing the click clack of her boots resounding on the pavement. He chuckled, and then he turned. He slipped back into the shadows he had appeared from, and he made his way back to the Director.

….

The petite pinkette stretched and reached over to the space next to her that was supposed to be containing her husband….

Except he wasn't even there.

She blinked awake, looking around feverishly. Where the hell was he? Amu swung her feet over the side of the bed, and padded over to the closed restroom door. She turned the knob and opened it. She peeked her head inside, looking for him. When she didn't find him in the restroom, she walked out again…

Only to be enveloped into strong, loving arms. Amu whirled around to meet cobalt blue eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes that could pull anyone in.

"Ikuto…" She murmured and reached up to cup his face with her hands. Ikuto leaned his cheek into her cupped palm, and closed his eyes.

"Amu…" He whispered back. They leaned in and shared a 'good morning' kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate, not at all possessive.

Amu pulled away, a blush spread across her pale cheeks. She sighed. It had been three years ever since Ikuto and Amu had gotten married and the disappearance of the Director. Well at least, that's what Ikuto and Amu thought. Ikuto frowned staring into Amu's honey-gold eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry lacing into his tone.

Amu just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing is. Don't worry about it, Ikuto." She replied, stepping into the restroom and closing it.

Amu leaned against the bathroom door sighing once more. She stared up at the ceiling. She missed Heaven dearly. She hadn't been up there in four years… she wondered if anyone missed her up there. Homesickness was always a horrible case that Amu did not want to deal with. She wondered most times if Ikuto ever felt homesick. Didn't he want to return to Hell? He probably wouldn't. He just loved her that much. Amu shook her head once more. She wanted to go back… but she wasn't going to leave him.

She loved him with all her might… she was not going to suddenly give up on everything they worked so hard for. They were now husband and wife and having a happily ever after. What more could she ask for?

…

Ikuto paced the room then decided that wasn't going to help. He went over to his closet and rifled around. He pulled out a regular black slim tee and some jeans. Ikuto was still in the process of slipping on his shirt when Amu opened the door. A blush spread across her face, turning it bright red like a tomato. Ikuto chuckled and smirked.

"You like what you see?" He asked teasingly before finally putting his shirt on.

Amu tightened her robe and walked over to the closet pulling on shorts and a crop, off-the-shoulder T-shirt. She didn't say anything to his question, but only gave him a slight nod.

She walked back into the bathroom and locked it. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror. Amu sighed, putting her face in her hands. She finally decided to put her hair up into a bun that contained confusing knots and braids. Amu opened the bathroom door and walked right into Ikuto's chest.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing Amu. Tell me, what's up?"

"It doesn't matter Ikuto."

"It does matter if you're acting like this. Tell me." Ikuto urged.

Amu shook her head. "No. It's okay." Amu pulled away and walked over to the door pulling on her black Converse. She turned to look at Ikuto, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You should go out more. Utau, Rima, and I are going for a girls' night out, you should have one with Kukai and Nagi." Amu said. She blew Ikuto an air kiss then left.

Ikuto sighed. She was definitely avoiding the topic. Ikuto shook his head. He was going to get it out of her, no matter what.

…

Amu jogged lightly towards the nearest alleyway before she spread her white feather wings and sprinted to the air. Amu soared over the city and smiled to herself. She lost track of time before Utau called her.

"Where the hell are you?!" Utau screamed into the phone nearly killing Amu's ears.

"Sorry, I'm… thinking." Amu replied, still enjoying the thrill of the wind on her face.

"Are you flying again?" A distant voice asked.

"Yeah, I am, Rima… How'd you know?" Amu asked.

Rima giggled in the background before Utau butt in again. "Well hurry up, we're going to be late!" Utau screamed then hung up.

Amu sighed landing right in front of Utau's home, walking up to the door. She raised her hand to knock, but the door was thrown open by an angry Utau.

"What took you so long?!" Utau fumed.

"I was flying." Amu replied calmly.

Utau glared and rushed out into her car. "Well, hurry up, will you? We don't have all day!" She screamed, starting the engine.

Amu laughed and sunk into the front seat. "I call shotgun!" She yelled before sitting down. Rima rolled her eyes and got into the backseat. Utau started pulling out of the drive way and driving down the street.

"And Utau, we do have all the time in the world. I mean, we're a-"Amu started.

"Amu, shut up." Utau muttered, backing out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"Shut up? What do you mean by that?! It's no secret that we're a-"Amu tried saying again.

"Amu, shut the hell up before I kick your ass out of my car." Utau said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like anyone can hear us. We're in a car that has been charmed with our magic for goodness sake!" Amu said, throwing her hands in the air.

Utau glared at Amu. The demon was getting even more irked at the angel sitting next to her at the front of the car. Seriously, first Amu was late, now she was getting on Utau's nerves! Utau didn't mind Amu being late. In fact, she actually _liked _Amu being late. Amu was a stickler for being on time for everything, and when Utau said "everything", she meant "everything." She was only late when she was flying and using that small moment of bliss and freedom to her advantage. She usually did a lot of thinking. Today, Utau felt as if something was off. She didn't feel… _safe. _She could feel a clenching feeling in the pits of her stomach, yet she couldn't shake it off. Utau took a shaky breath as she tried to focus on the road.

"Just shut up, Amu, please be quiet. First, you're late to our little meet up, and now you're just being plain annoying. So, shut up." Utau said.

Amu raised a brow. "Excuse me, but did you just tell me to shut up? I'm late for a reason. I did some thinking, as you very well know."

"We're going to the movie theaters first, right?" Rima asked the still angry Utau. She was trying to stop the catfight that was about to pursue.

Utau nodded. "Yeah, we're catching a movie with the boys."

Amu cringed visibly. "With the boys…?" She whispered.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it, Your Highness?" Utau asked, sarcasm lacing in with her angered voice.

Amu glared at Utau, but didn't say anything.

Utau continued on as if she didn't just ask Amu that question. "Yep… our sole mates, lover, husband, boyfriend. You name it!" Utau said, taking a moment to glance at Amu.

"Did you forget, Amu? We did tell you we were going to have a date with all of our husbands. You were in on this when Utau proposed the idea." Rima said, worry seeping into her voice.

Amu sighed then stared out the window. She heard the sound of the car stopping and the swishing of fabric. Utau and Rima were turning to face her, their full attention on her.

"What is it Amu?" Rima spoke first, quietly.

"You can tell us, we're best friends… aren't we?" Utau said, laying a hand on Amu's shoulder. It seemed that Utau had gotten over their little fight quickly.

Amu sighed, still not looking at them as she began to tell them. "I miss Heaven."

There was a chorus of sighs from the two girls as they shook their heads.

"We do too, Amu. I miss Hell… the Abyss… my home." Utau said, looking down at her hands on the driving wheel.

"I miss Heaven… the chorus of seemingly bright, cheerful light and everything there." Rima added in.

"Trust me; I understand that you guys are facing the same situation. It's just that… well… I don't know. I feel as if the Director and Tadase aren't exactly… gone. You know? I can't tell Ikuto this though. He's going to be worried and everything and I just…" She trailed off, putting her face into her hands.

A strange silence followed shortly after wards. The tension built up in the car as they all stared at each other. Utau stared at Rima and Amu once in a while because she had to keep her eyes on the road.

"I have been feeling that exact same feeling too, Amu." Utau said, breaking the silence.

"Really? So, I'm not the only one?!" Amu asked, her gold eyes widening.

Utau nodded slightly. "Yeah, I just thought something bad was going to happen. It's just a gut feeling after all."

"Yeah, but I know something bad is going to happen. I just know it! Don't you feel the same, Rima?" Amu asked, turning around in her seat to look at Rima.

Rima nodded. "Yeah… me too."

…


	3. Chapter 2

**~Angels & Demons~**

**~Chapter 2~**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! It belongs to its original Owners.**_

…

_Allison's eyes widened as the truth was finally revealed. So, he had been lying to her this whole time. He never loved her; he only did it because his father wanted him to. She slammed the door open, the tears already falling down her cheeks. Luke jumped as he turned to see his girlfriend standing in the door way, crying. Mr. Sky turned his gaze to Allison and sighed._

_ "What are you doing here?" Mr. Sky asked, his voice cold. He had never spoken to her like this before. Allison flinched._

_ "I-I came here to see Luke." She replied meekly._

_ "There, he's right in front of you. Also, must you eavesdrop on something that involves _this family _and _this family only?" _He didn't seem to care that the truth had been told._

_ "Allison, I can explain." Luke said._

_ Allison's eyes darted over to where Luke was. He was frozen as if he didn't know what to do. His blue eyes were pleading, and his blonde hair was falling into his eyes. He raised a tanned hand to brush away his bangs. _

_ Allison shook her head, her brunette cascade of curls tumbling around her. She turned on him, her brown eyes filling with tears again. She dashed out of the room, hearing Luke shout her name behind her. _

Rima set down her book and doggy-eared the spot she left off at. It was one of the rare times that she ever touched a romance novel. Usually, she would read those gag comics or mangas, but today she felt different. A look of anger flashed across her features before it was carefully covered over with an impassive expression. The story was getting so good! She stared blankly at the person before her, interrupting her from her daily dose of reading.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, not hiding anything she felt at the moment.

The person smiled before speaking. "Well, we're going over to Amu and Ikuto's house."

Rima rolled her gold eyes and glared at the man. Sure, she loved him with all her heart, but sometimes… he just annoyed her. She didn't even know why, maybe it was because of how well he knew her? It never occurred to her why his voice _irked _her half of the time. She was probably in denial about their relationship. After all, they were married now. In fact, she was the one who moved their wedding from two months later to just two weeks later. So, why was it that he annoyed her so much?

"Am I annoying you?" Nagi, her husband, asked her.

"Actually, you are." Rima replied and crossed her arms across her torso.

Nagi chuckled and smiled once more. He absolutely loved this woman; she was so defiant. She would never accept that she really did care and love him with all her heart. She just wanted to get the last laugh. He remembered the bet they had made in Heaven when they were first assigned as partners.

_"Ugh, why do I have to work with someone like you?" Rima muttered to herself, stomping her foot on the ground._

_ Nagi smirked. "What? Are you saying that someone of _your status _can't compare to someone of _my status? _Status isn't what sets people apart, talent is."_

_ "Like you have any talent at all, cross dresser!" Rima replied._

_ "Whoa, no need to pull that card. I told you a million times; my family makes me look like a girl in order for me to participate in dancing. Even if we are angels, we have daily activities to, you know?" Nagi said._

_ Rima tossed her gold hair over her tiny shoulder. "Whatever, not like I care." _

_ "I bet you do." Nagi muttered._

_ "What was that? If you have something to say, speak up." Rima whirled around. Her eyes flashed with anger. _

_ "I said, 'I bet you do.' Let's make a bet then, _Your Highness." _Nagi hissed the words, 'your highness', stressing it a lot._

_ Rima's eyes lit up with interest. Hmm, Nagi was striking a bet? Interesting, she was so in! _

_ "I bet you will fall in love with me." Nagi said, a triumphant smirk on his lips._

_ "It's not like that will ever happen!" Rima shouted, extending her silvery white wings and diving down into the clouds._

_ All Rima heard as she flew into earth was the sound of Nagi's laugh as it rang out across the sky. _

The next thing you knew, Rima and Nagi had already fallen in love, hard. Nagi smirked at the memory and chuckled a little.

"What are you laughing about now, Nagi?" Rima asked, her brow still raised.

He shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face. "No, no, nothing at all, Rima."

Rima nodded, apparently satisfied with the response. She got up, leaving her book on the table, cover up. She slipped into their room and to the closet. As she closed the door to their room, she once again heard Nagi's quiet chuckle resound around the house. This time, she smiled.

…

"Director, I have returned." Tadase said, as he began to walk from the doorway to the Director's desk.

The Director turned around in his swivel chair. "Good, good."

Tadase produced a small black hard drive from his pocket as the Director's mouth opened to ask a question.

"Have you gotten what I asked?" The Director's voice rang out across the room.

Tadase nodded eagerly, a smile quirking up his lips. It was obvious that he was proud that he had completed the task correctly. "Yes, Director, I did!"

The Director rolled his eyes in disdain. Jeez, could this barely angel boy not be so annoying? Nope, that's impossible.

"Here it is, sir." Tadase said, handing over the black hard drive.

Greedily, the Director plugged the hard drive into his laptop and clicked on the one file that was in the hard drive. He began to pour over the information that appeared on the screen.

A video popped up of Saaya. She waved and smiled at the Director. It seemed as if she was video chatting with him at the moment, but it was only a recording.

"Hi, Mr. Director." Saaya said in an overly cheerful voice. "If you are watching this recording, you have gotten the correct information from me personally. I hear that you are looking for your daughter, Amu Hinamori, correct?"

There was a pause, as if Saaya was actually waiting for a response. "My team and I have found the location of where she resides." Saaya rattled off a random address.

"Here, she lives with her husband, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Their friends, Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Nagi, all reside near the same neighborhood." She rattled off both couples addresses too.

The Director smirked and nodded. "Good, I have all the information I need." He said, and clicked off the lap top. He unplugged the hard drive and handed it to Tadase.

"Tell her, I thank her for her services once again." The Director said, and turned around to face the window of his office once more.

Tadase bowed low and replied, "Yes, Director." With those words, he left the office, closing the door with a click.

…

After changing quickly, Rima laid down and opened her book again. Her eyes began to skim over the page quickly as she took in the 'cliff hanger' her husband had unknowingly (pft, more like knowingly) left her at.

_Luke reached out and grabbed Allison's hand. He stared at the back of her head with a worried expression. Slowly, Allison turned around, her face streaked with tears. _

_ "What do you want now, Luke?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy and unrecognizable._

_ "Allison, please don't be like this. I really do l love you, Allison." Luke said to the brunette girl._

_ Allison put a hand up to her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. Luke had said the three words she had always wanted him to say. Luke took both her hands, pulling her close. _

_ "Allison, please say something…" He searched her brown eyes. _

_ "I… I-_

"Reading again, Rima?" Nagi asked, interrupting her.

Rima's glare flickered up to his own smirk. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to distract me?" She hissed.

Nagi widened his eyes in mock horror and shook his head. "Of course not, Rima, where would you think of such a thing?!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Shut up, and leave me alone, Nagi." She said, turning back to her book.

_"Love you too, Luke!" Allison shouted,_

_ Luke smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. "I'll love you…"_

_ "For an eternity, forever and always." Allison finished for him._

Rima closed the book with a snap and turned to Nagi. "Alright, let's go."

…

"I called Rima and Nagi over." Ikuto said to Amu.

Amu nodded. "I called Utau and Kukai."

Ikuto nodded too and walked over to where his pinkette was standing. "What's up, Amu?"

"It's nothing really. Why do you keep asking me the same question over and over again?" Amu answered with another question.

"I'm worried. Isn't that what a husband is supposed to do?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the pinkette's small waist.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell you when the others get here, okay?" Amu said, tilting her head a little to look Ikuto in the eye.

Ikuto nodded and buried his face into Amu's silky pink locks. He took a deep breath, and his nostrils filled with the scent of strawberry shampoo. He smiled and rested his head on hers.

_Ding dong, Ding dong!_

Ikuto lifted his head off of Amu's. "The others are here, huh?"

Amu nodded, moving from where she sat near the window. She left the warmth of his embrace and pouted. "Yeah, I'll go get the door." She smiled and left the room.

Ikuto followed right behind her. "I'm coming with you."

Amu frowned but didn't say anything. "Alright, you open the door. I'll go prepare the food and tea."

Ikuto nodded, moving to the front door as Amu walked into the kitchen. He opened the front door, a lazy grin making its way onto his face.

"Hey guys, welcome!" He said to the four people standing in front of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, move!" Utau said, as she shoved her way into the living room along with Rima.

Kukai smirked. "Hey, dude!" He said and walked into the living room after his wife.

Nagi nodded and said a quick, "Hello", before following after Rima.

Ikuto shook his head, and Amu appeared out of the kitchen. She held a tray of teacups and a teapot. Next to it, there were all sorts of snacks. She set the tray down in front of her. Utau and Kukai instantly leaped in and began eating the snacks. Rima smiled and shook her head good naturedly. Nagi just plain smiled. Amu laughed a little, and Ikuto put his arm around her.

"Alright, down to business." Nagi said, looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto nodded, as he looked from each of them. "Amu, do you have something to say?"

Amu hesitated before she spoke, "Lately, I've been having a bad feeling that we're being watched…. And that something bad is about to happen. I've never really had this feeling after I married Ikuto, but it suddenly turned up again this week."

"I do too, I feel as if something is going to come back and haunt us." Rima added in.

Utau nodded in agreement. "There are no other words to explain how we feel exactly right now."

"Why do you think you're feeling that way?" Kukai asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Utau shrugged. "Maybe the…" She trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"The Director is back." Amu finished for her.

A round of gasps filled the living room. Every one stared at Amu with surprise and absurdity written all over their faces. Amu blinked then composed herself again.

"It's true, he _is _back." A voice sounded as Amu opened her mouth.

Every one turned quickly to the open door, a silhouette of a man in the door way. The man smiled a crooked sort of smile and threw back his head as he laughed.

"I'm back." The Director said as he charged forward straight for Amu.

…


	4. Chapter 3

**~Angels & Demons~**

**~Chapter 3~**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters!**_

_A.N.: Hey guys, so I have a reason for why I'm not posting recently. Not just one reason, but a lot of reasons…_

_1. Too busy with school._

_2. Laziness._

_3. The worst thing to happen to an author… Writer's Block._

_The third reason is the main reason why. Writer's Block sucks as most of you guys probably know. I haven't even gotten an idea for anything recently… I'm trying my best to write and update chapters for you with whatever I have as of right now. _

_Enjoy reading this chapter of Angels & Demons! It's shorter than usual, so sorry for that!_

_I'll try to update all of my stories ASAP!_

_Happy Reading!_

…..

A whirlwind of movement happened in just a millisecond. The sudden intensifying glow of angel wings and dark mysterious aura of demon wings exploded in the room. Unfurled wings filled the entire living room, making it hard to move around. The usually neatly arranged furniture was scattered around the living room. Cracked plates, cups, and a teapot sat on the floor, threatening to poke someone in the foot. The platter that had originally held them sat discarded and forgotten on the floor.

Amu's eyes widened in surprise as her own father came barreling towards her. She hopped up from her spot on the couch, back flipped, and landed a foot away from her original spot. Everyone else was farther away from their original positions now, watching the Director with cautious eyes. Amu glared at him, anger replacing her once surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?" Amu snarled.

"Is that any way to greet your father?" The Director asked, a smirk slipping onto his lips.

"I can greet you any way I want to," Amu replied. Her lip curled back threateningly. Her eyes watched him for any sign of charging at her.

The Director made a _tsk_ing noise. "Oh, Amu, what has that _rat _of a man taught you?! You were nothing like this before! He changed you completely."

"He didn't _change _me. He made me realize who I _really am! _Unlike you, he speaks the truth. He doesn't lie to me, no matter what. I'm strong, and he knows that." Amu said, crossing her arms across her torso. Her chin tilted up, showing defiance.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked, stepping closer to Amu. His wings had unfurled. The black dark feathers stood out against the white and brighter colors of Amu and Ikuto's home. It shone with an unearthly glow next to Amu's stark white wings. Although it looked like complete opposites, the colors still somehow matched. It was like the Yin and Yang. Ikuto pulled his wings behind him, trying to make as much room as possible for the rest of the angels and demons gathered there.

"He doesn't have to answer to you, _demon_." A voice ripped its way into the room.

Everyone looked up in time to see Tadase appear in the door way. His red eyes narrowed at them all. A frown seemed to be chiseled into his features. And, one thing was different about him… He had his wings out. His wings were… ugly.

It was muddy colored, yet it was also a white at the same time. The mixing the two colors were not complete. It looked like ash, but darker and lighter at the same time. To top it off, his wings didn't look strong and capable like the rest of the angels and demons. It seemed fragile-like and flimsy. The feathers seemed like they were slowing falling out. The edges were frayed, and each independent feather seemed withered.

Ikuto turned his head away in disgust. All these years, he had wondered how desperate Tadase was to actually convert. Now, he knew. Tadase was a mad man. He was too far gone to realize what he did was frowned upon.

Converting was something all angels disliked and hated. There had only been a handful of angels who had ever tried to "convert". To convert was to change your entire origin to that of a new one. For instance, Tadase went from a demon to an angel. If done correctly, you might be able to get the same kind of wings the race had. However, most of the time, the conversion resulted in failure. To know if an angel or demon had converted was easy. He or she would have wings much like Tadase's. They would be frayed and almost translucent. The color would be off too.

"Your wings, they're…" Rima trailed off, not knowing the word to describe them. In all her years, she had never seen a Converter before. Rima had only heard and read tales about them.

"You're a Converter," Utau growled under her breath. Her black wings stretched to half of their full length. The white spots that dotted them made them seem innocent and warming. The feathers were almost bristling, like an angry or scared cat.

Kukai laid a hand on her arm. "_Utau," _Kukai chastened. He turned instead to the Director, raising a brow. "Who are you to sneer at that word, Tadase? You're a demon too."

"Can't you see? I'm an angel now!" Tadase said. He looked annoyed, but it quickly transformed into happiness. He smiled as if he was a little boy, receiving a toy for Christmas. They could finally see his wings, his _angel _wings.

"You're not even half angel, Tadase." Ikuto replied.

"I see what you're trying to do, Ikuto! You're just jealous that I'm an angel now. I'm the same race as your precious Amu." Tadase replied, a smirk crossing his lips.

"It's true, Tadase. You're not even a full angel. Look at your wings. They're dying." Amu said. Her wings were closed in comfortably around her. The pure whiteness of the wings made Amu seem like the stereotypical angel. All she needed was the bright shining halo shining above her head.

Tadase opened his mouth to reply. His face was red. Luckily, the Director stepped in before anything bad could happen.

"Excuse Tadase, he doesn't know anything."

"Sir, I-"Tadase started, but the Director held up a hand, silencing him.

"Don't say anything," the Director said, before turning back to the others.

Tadase nodded, falling silent. Instead, he glared at the rest of the angels and demons gathered there. They proceeded to ignore him.

"Get out of my house. Get out of my sight. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Amu screamed. Fury shook her small frame. Ikuto stepped to the side, away from his wife.

Ikuto laid a hand on Amu's shoulder. "Amu… calm down…" He whispered.

Amu turned to Ikuto, tears streaming down her eyes. "Just please, get me the hell out of here."

Ikuto opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes widened. "Amu, watch out!" He said.

Amu turned to see the Director coming at her again. She flew up, nearly hitting the ceiling. All her friends surrounded her, staying near the ceiling too. The Director quickly flew upwards, making them fly outside. They hovered over the house, watching the Director. The Director smirked flying after Amu, using all his speed. Tadase followed right after the Director. He smiled gleefully.

Amu dodged away and beat her white wings quickly. Her friends soared quickly behind her, making sure to protect her.

_Thanks you guys. _Amu thought, sending the telepathic message to everyone.

_You're my best friend, Amu. Why would I not? _Utau thought back.

_Agreed, we're not going to lose you. _Kukai thought. Amu saw him smile.

_Don't worry, Amu. We're not going to let them touch you. _Rima thought.

_I agree with Rima, we're here for you! _Nagi thought to her.

_No matter what, I'll never let anything hurt you… Amu… _Ikuto sent her, and an image of hearts entered her mind. Along with that, the words, "I Love You", were sent too.

Amu smiled, and shook her head. She had the best friends ever. She didn't know what she could do if she lost them. Her friends were fending off the Director and Tadase. Amu slowed slightly, so she could help her.

_Don't. _They all said in unison.

Amu hesitated.

_Go on… we'll catch up with you later, Amu. We promise. _They thought once more.

Amu felt a hand clasp her own, and she looked up to see Ikuto. Ikuto smiled. "Let's go, we shouldn't let their attempts be wasted. I know they'll catch up with us soon."

Amu nodded, wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Alright, I trust you." She whispered, squeezing Ikuto's hand.

Ikuto smiled, slowly beating his black raven-like wings. Amu followed along, her pure white wings beating in rhythm to his. Together, they flew over the horizon at a great speed. Amu trusted her gut and Ikuto that they would see their friends again.

….


End file.
